


Strays

by wh0re_ish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, X-Men AU - Freeform, X-men Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wh0re_ish/pseuds/wh0re_ish
Summary: a stray kids xmen au cuz like why noteveryone is very gay so fite me!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally got an ao3 account :)  
> ill be posting this story here and on wattpad for like double exposure i guess?  
> I added like all the pairings i ship so yea this is very self indulgent  
> hope you guys enjoy

"Chan" Woojin called, speaking up a little over the sound of the wind whistling past his ears as he flew. He always felt at home in the air especially when Chan was flying next to him. The feel of the air thermals beneath him, keeping him afloat was like a warm blanket and he wanted to be up here forever. "Yes Woojin?" Chan asked with a smile. Woojin's heart fluttered at the way Chan's eyes turned to crescents when he smiled "I was just wondering are we really meeting the members of your old team today?" Chan laughed "Where else would we be going?" Woojin blushed and shook his head "Sorry" Chan reached over and touched his shoulder "Don't be sorry Wooji I like that you're curious, like a baby chick!" Woojin chuckled at the compliment. Before meeting Chan he had been so ashamed of his wings. When his mutation had appeared his parents had no idea what to do with him. Having a child with a set of four owl wings wasn't something they could find the answer to in a parenting book. Chan had taught him never to be ashamed of his mutation and he would forever be grateful. "These are old friends of mine so there will be no need to hide your wings ok?" Woojin nodded and focused back on flying "Wanna race?" Chan asked. Woojin looked at him curiously. Technically he was at a disadvantage when it came to flying since he was flying with wings while Chan was just well flying. His wings were apart of his body and therefore could get tired. He had tried to understand how exactly Chan stays afloat but the other had no real answer. "Ready? Set, Go!" Chan called before propelling himself forwad, shooting through the air like a jet. Woojin shook his head and flapped a few extra times to go up higher. Once he got to what he considered high enough he tucked his wings to his side and dove downwards, picking up speed as he went. He shot past Chan who was thrown off balance by the flash of Woojin. Woojin laughed at the peek of the look on Chan's face he got when he shot past. He had never seen how fast Woojin could actually fly so this was a total surprise. Woojin unfurled his wings and flew to his heart's content. "Wooji was that you?!" Chan asked telepathically. He nodded before realizing Chan couldn't see him "Yes it was me! Sorry Channie looks like you lose again" Chan somehow laughed in his head which was odd but not bad. Woojin used to feel uneasy when Chan entered his head but after all their time spent together Woojin trusted his leader completely. "Wow guess I owe you a snack when we land huh" Chan said from above slowly descending towards where Woojin could see him. Woojin was about to protest until Chan stopped him "Dont try to stop me, its no problem! I know how tired you get after flying." Woojin blushed and nodded turning forward to try and hide his pink cheeks. After a little while longer they both dived down landing on top of the nearest building. "Come" Chan said "We'll dead down from here and just walk the rest of the way" Woojin's eyes widened in shock "but Chan they'll see!" Chan placed a hand gently on Woojin's shoulder "do you trust me?" He asked looking deep into his eyes. The intensity of the stare brought the heat right back to his cheeks as he nodded "Then you don't have to be afraid" They headed down and began walking in the direction that Chan seemed to already know. As they walked Woojin noticed he kept two of his fingers at his temple. He figured this was the reason why no one was reacting to the two pairs of wings that were at his back.

After a few more minutes of walking and a stop at a chicken place they arrived at an abandoned warehouse. Graffiti decorated the walls with spray painted images of red saracha bottles, white chickens, and the number 3 in black. "Im home" Chan said longingly before pushing the warehouse doors open. He had to bask in the nostalgic glory of his old stomping grounds. They had definitely made use of the huge space in the warehouse, stolen pieces of furniture from alleyways and abandoned technology restored to its full potential with the help of Jisung. In the middle was their "Living Area" where they spent the most of their time. A flatscreen propped up on a cardboard box that Changbin insisted he found was on center stage surrounded by a stained couch, a recliner with broken mechanisms, and an arm chair with half the side cut off. The arm chair and couch were both occupied by his old friends who had both jumped up already on defense at the doors of their stronghold being thrown open. Chan walked in gesturing for Woojin to follow suit. He shuffled in behind him keeping his head down and his wings tucked in as much as possible. Chan shook his head at how shy he could be at times. "Guys Im home!" Chan exclaimed "and I brought chicken!" They both headed over Jisung embracing his friend that he hadn't seen in what felt like forever. Changbin stood a couple inches back, throwing Chan a nod instead of a hug but it help the same amount of affection. "Chan its been so long! Where have you been?!" Chan smiled and waved him off "I promise ill explain soon but first lets eat, flying all the way here has me starving!" Changbin eyed Woojin "Chan when you said you brought chicken I thought you meant you cooked it first" Jisung plucked Changbin's forehead underneath his baseball cap "Be nice!" He scolded "This is Woojin" Chan said putting an arm around him "He'll be joining us" They both nodded in understanding, both trusting Chan to know that they could trust Woojin. Changbin still eyed him cautiously as they made their way back to the living area. The original 3 all sat in their respective seats leaving Woojin to stand shuffling. Chan patted the space he had made next to him signaling for Woojin to come sit and join in on their little makeshift feast. Chan was doing his best to make sure Woojin felt at home here because these guys were like family to him. Chan couldnt help but remember the day he had first met Woojin. He had been looking for another mutant entirely but was stopped in his tracks when he saw Woojin. His mutation wasn't exactly ideal for the team he was putting together but Chan was struck by his avian like beauty and could feel the potential within him. Looking at him now happily gulping down his food made Chan happier than words could describe. When Woojin turned and saw Chan watching him he gave an adorable closed eye smile which made Chan's heart skip a beat. "Chan"  
Jisung called "Chan!" Chan was ripped out his trance and turned his attention back to his friends "You were gonna tell us about your plan?"  Chan nodded suddenly becoming serious "Ive spent all this mapping out all the mutants I could find. Out of the power levels I picked up, i composed a list of the ones I want to compile into a team, a team that will help protect mutants everywhere."  Chan explained "There will be 9, starting with us 4" Jisung and Changbin looked to Woojin and nodded "Chan are you sure I can help?" Woojin asked dropping his head "I know you can" Chan answered pulling his head back back up "Have faith in yourself and have faith in me" He nodded and sat up with a bit more confidence "Tomorrow morning we will  start on our way to gather the rest, starting with another old friend of ours, Minho" they spent the rest of the night together swapping old stories of their travels together. Even Woojin was being talkative. The feeling Chan got in the moment surrounded by people he loved reinsured himself that what he was doing was a good thing and that his fight for all mutants to have something like this, to have a family was a fight worth fighting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we met our next 3 mutants and some shit goes awry but dont worry cuz Chan is a legend and Woojin is more powerful than he thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excuse any errors i wrote this very late at night and i literally refuse to proofread

The next day's agenda led them to the amusement park, Chan informing them that two of their potential teammates would be there. "We got lucky" he told them as they walked through the crowd the sights and sounds distracting. Despite them being on a mission Chan still gave them free reign to have as much fun as their hearts desired. He always strived to be a leader but never a dictator. He took Woojin's hand and led him to one of the more tame looking rides trying to offer him a distraction while being cautious of Woojin's discomfort. There was no way for him to concentrate on picking up the power levels from the mutants around them and masking Woojin's wings. He was forced to wear the uncomfortable binder that pinched his wings and made it hard to breathe. "Let's go on the ferris wheel" Chan suggested leading them to the line. It wasn't too long but to pass the time Chan scanned the area. 3 of the mutants he was looking for were in the park one of which being Minho. Chan smiled to himself noting that Minho was with one of the other mutants he was looking for. This one was one of the most powerful mutants Chan had ever seen, even more so than himself. Chan sent the coordinates to Jisung unable to contact Changbin who would've been able to get to them faster. Whatever it was the brooding teen was doing Chan hoped it was more important than just standing in a shaded corner looking cool. He rolled his eyes at the thought deciding to turn his attention back to Woojin who was still looking everywhere in awe. It had just dawned on Chan that he had probably never been to an amusement park before. "Sorry that you have to wear the binder I know you hate it." Chan said rubbing the back of his head. It was times like this he reminded himself that he wasn't perfect, he had a long ways to go when it came to his powers just like everyone else "I don't mind!" Woojin said cheerily "Im just glad you let me come along at all, this is the most amazing place I've ever seen!" Chan felt that familiar pull in his heart at the sight of pure joy on Woojin's face. He wished he could keep that look on his face forever, immortal bliss. Chan took a step forward unsure of what his intentions were "Chan" Woojin said turning his head to look to the side. Chan smiled at the dusting of pink that came over his cheeks. "Woojin I like having you around, like a lot" Chan could feel his cheeks heating up too. He felt like an idiot unsure of what he really wanted to say. Before he could continue to make a fool of himself he felt a great source of mutant energy. "Another one is close" Chan said suddenly "Like in this line close" He stepped back from Woojin and placed his fingers at his temple to try and zero in on where exactly the mutant was "How do you know he's in this line?" Woojin asked "because his power is about to go off" Woojin's eyes widened with panic "How dangerous is he?" Chan felt bad for ignoring him but there was no way for him to spring into action and deal with Woojin's while endearing ,strenuous questions. Right as Chan was about to tap the kid he had figured was their target a bright flash of orange light flashed in all directions. Several small balls of the light flew off in different directions, each of which exploding on impact. Two of the balls flew into the ferris wheel destroying the middle piece that keeps it standing straight. It began to to tilt over, quickly descending onto those who were standing anywhere near it. Chan was running calculations in his head trying to figure out how he would catch this thing and lift it into the air without it hitting the ground or anyone on it. He couldn't just lift up against it due to the wheel's grated surface. Before he could figure out a plan Woojin braced himself, putting one foot behind the other and inhaling deeply. Chan looked to him curiously before Woojin let out a sharp cry the sound escaping his mouth supersonic. The sound waves were so powerful that they became solid keeping the wheel suspected in the air long enough for Chan to take off into the air and lift it up high enough into the air that there would be no further damage to the ground. The wheel weighed nothing to Chan so he was able to hold it up with one hand as Woojin flew up to help the trapped people within the ferris wheel. After they were all evacuated Chan turned to face the kid responsible for the accident. He had a horrified look on his face obviously afraid of what Chan was going to do to him. Before Chan could project any thoughts into his mind the kid took off at light speed leaving a trail of neon orange in his wake. Only one member of their team was fast enough to catch someone moving that fast. "Changbin" Chan called out "I need you" 

Jisung was enjoying the pretzel he had purchased with money out of Chan's wallet. He was happily munching away before he was interrupted by a tap on his shoulder. He turned to look and saw his old friend Minho looking just as he remembered him accompanied by an unknown companion. The companion was very cute flashing a braced smile in greeting. Jisung quickly swallowed his pretzel and wiped his hands on his pants before standing up trying to look as cool as possible "Wow Minho! Long time no see! I see you brought a plus one, uh hi Im Jisung" he said only stopping to cough a little on the bits of pretzel left lodged in his throat. The younger giggled at Jisung's flustered greeting "Hi, I'm Jeongin" Jisung stepped forward "It's nice to meet you Jeongin" the younger flushed at his forwardness hyperaware of the fact that Minho was there who was practically like his parent. Minho coughed "So where are Chan and Changbin?" Minho asked breaking up the two "Chan went off to the Ferris Wheel with this Woojin guy and Changbin went off to sulk" Minho nodded "So I really have been gone long huh, already new names to learn" Jisung waved him off "Ah it's just him he's like Chan's little pet, follows him around like a lost puppy it's the cutest thing" Minho laughed glad Chan had somebody like that. He filled Jisung in on how him and Jeongin met "He came to me when he had heard of us, he wanted guidance on how to control his power. He wanted Chan's specifically but I think I was more what he needed. Jisung nodded turning to look at Jeongin again. Jeongin turned and caught his gaze his cheeks turning a bright red which brought a smile to Jisung's face. We should probably go meet Chan over by the wheel. They all starting making their way over stopping at the flash of orange lights and the several loud explosions that followed. "What the hell?" Jisung exclaimed "It came from over by the Wheel" Minho pointed out the smoke from the explosion wafting through the air. A huge horde of people began running in the opposite direction of the explosion which happened to be their direction. There was no way they were going to get out of there without being trampled. "Minho do your thing" Jisung ordered before grabbing Jeongin and pulling him close. He watched as Minho's fingers began letting of a light green glow "Calm" he said simply. While it seemed to be working for some, the more panicked civilians continued to mob all pushing and shoving each other to ensure their survival. Jisung felt Jeongin flinch into as several people ran through them like they were nothing. He looked up from out Jisung's chest to see him smiling coyly "I guess now you know my trick" Jeongin's eyes were filled with awe. They turned to Minho who was still attempting to use his power to calm the masses. While his power was strong, on a mass scale like this it was better that he was working with Chan so that his influence would be greater. Speaking of Chan they both looked to see him holding up the Ferris Wheel as Woojin fluttered around lifting up Civilians from the Ferris Cars and gently bringing them to the ground. "we should go over there I can help" Jisung nodded and took off in the direction of the explosion only stopping to let a flash of neon orange phase through him followed by a cloud of black. 'Is Changbin must be after the guy that did this" after shaking off the feeling of the dark and light that had passed through him he made his way to where the civilians Woojin was helping down were. Chan had set the Ferris Wheel down and was descending from above touching down next to Woojin who was holding his left arm limp in his hand. "What happened?" Jisung asked "Nothing its just I think the force of the blast shattered the bone in my arm" he laughed before wincing"hollow bones" he added as an explanation "You guys should've seen him, he was amazing!" Chan said "We definitely heard him" Jisung noted figuring that the sonic boom they heard after the explosion was Woojin. "Ive never done that before he said sounding in awe of himself "I just wanted to protect everyone" Jisung watched as Chan smile at Woojin like he was the greatest thing in the world "You definitely did Wooji without you I wouldnt have been able to lift the Wheel in time" Woojin blushed and tried to hide his face before he winced again at the pain in his arm. "His arm is broken?" Jeongin asked "I can help!" He turned to look at Minho who nodded his head in approval. As he reached to touch Woojin's arm he pulled back at the fluttering of Woojin's wings. Chan placed his hand on his shoulders reassuring him "Relax, he's only gonna help." Woojin nodded and stood still as Jeongin touched his arm. He closed his eyes and a blue glow began to illuminate his fingers. The blue slowly left his fingertips and light up Woojin's arm who was staring down in awe. After about 5 seconds Jeongin stepped back smiling "You should be good now! Luckily it was only a fracture" Woojin cautiously moved his arm before fully flexing it amazed at how he was healed "Woah" Jisung said amazed at Jeongin's power. "Jeongin blushed at the attention waving them off "Really it was nothing, Im not all that strong like you guys." Woojin smiled at him "I know how you feel Jeongin, all these powerful people around makes you wish your power was more flashy huh?" Jeongin nodded "You get used to it" Jisung laughed putting his arm around Jisung "although something tells me your powers may not be as dull as you think" Minho stepped forward "I think it might be time to go,  starting to feel tensions rising" They stopped to take a look around realizing the crowd they had drawn. Most of them had looks of disgust on their face almost all piercing through Woojin who was fell back into Chan. "Im not gonna be able to keep them at bay much longer" Minho warmed the green around his fingers flickering to red "Their emotions are running to high" Jisung rolled his eyes. After everything they had done for these people they still only saw them as freaks. This is what made him wonder sometimes why Chan was so hellbent on looking out for them as much as they do. If the tables were turned he could guarantee they would've let them die. "Time to make ourselves sparse" Jisung said before grabbing onto Minho and Chan who were both holding onto Woojin and Jeongin. He willed them to become invisible and intangible, walking through who were all looking around in confusion at where the group of teens went. Once they were a safe distance away Jisung let go of them suddenly exhausted from having to keep them in that state for so long. "What about Changbin?" Woojin asked Chan "He's retrieving our other teammate" he said simply flopping down on the dirt next to Jisung. "You mean the kid who caused the explosions in the park..." Minho began "Is the 7th member of our team" Chan finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changlix rises sorta  
> The purest boys on earth are recognized for their holy pureness  
> Changbin is dark™ acting  
> i still dont proofread so alert me of any major errors lol

Changbin was ready to choke out whoever the little runt was that he was chasing. They had been racing around the city for what seemed like forever. Everytime he felt as if he was getting close the kid would zip away. It was like a road runner/coyote situation. Whoever this kid was he was unnecessarily fast. 

Whenever Changbin thought he was closing in he would zip off again, the only lead to his whereabouts being the trail of neon orange he left in his wake. Changbin had to come up with a plan and fast if he was actually gonna catch this kid.

Changbin allowed himself to become a shadow, letting the darkness seep into him and become him. When it had first happened the feeling was suffocating. Changbin nearly had a panic attack then. Now it was a defense mechanism, becoming a shadow was second nature to him. Darkness couldn't move as fast as light he knew this but maybe he could move just fast enough to be able to trap the speedster. 

Changbin made a sharp turn up a wall allowing himself to creep up through the shadows the setting sun casted on the side of the building. Once he projected himself to the top he flung his hands down onto the rooftop, manipulating the shadows to move at his will.

He usually wouldn't resort to this in such a situation but there was no way he would be able to play cat and mouse with this kid anymore. The shadows that he controlled acted as second eyes giving him a distorted view of the world. He willed them to take the form of monsters all reaching out to grab the other kid. 

The kid fell right into his hands, running in the direction he pointed him in. He ran until he ended up in the dead end Changbin had planned to chase him into from the beginning. Changbin stepping into view his body still made of darkness, the cold black energy flowing off him in waves. "Got you now flashlight"

Changbin had figured while he was chasing him that their powers were exactly the same but opposite. The kid couldn't create light, only control already existing light in the same way Changbin couldn't create darkness. This is what led to him chasing the kid into a dark alley, with no light there was no power source for him.

"Give it up Lightbulb there's no where to run" Changbin smiled. He allowed himself to show off, flexing the amount of power he had in this moment. He swelled in size allowing tendrils of dark energy to flow of him and whip around the alley. Now that He could get a good look at the kid he realized he didn't look like any trouble at all. He had brown eyes with full pink tinted lips and his hair was the same orange as the light he gave off.

The kid gave a mischievous smile in response "My name isn't Lightbulb it's Felix" Changbin watched as his eyes began to glow orange. He pulled out his phone and aimed its back at Changbin "Say Cheese" the flash from the phone became unnaturally bright, effectively blinding Changbin and shrinking him down to the size of the nearest shadow which was being cast by a discarded soda can in the alley. 

He heard the kid laugh before he zoomed towards the street again only this time he was stopped by the bodies standing in the way. "Nice try mate" Chan smiled lifting the boy into the air, his leg frantically moving in a blur of neon light. "Minho" Chan called. Minho moved forward waving two fingers across the kids face, the purple dust that came off causing him to almost immediately become drowsy. Though he protested through sleepy mumbles the kid eventually fell asleep.

"Here" Chan said stepping forward so that Changbin could reclaim his regular form from his shadow. "You can carry him back home" Chan announced. Changbin rolled his eyes but didn't protest, secretly embarrassed he was unable to handle the kid on his own. 

Once they were back home Minho woke the kid up with another wave of his fingers this time a light being emitted instead of a dust. The kid jumped up in alarm looking around for the nearest escape route. "Relax, you're in a safe place" Minho tried to assure. Jeongin and Woojin both watched curiously from their sode of the room. Whatever was going through Felix's head he was not happy to be there that Minho knew for sure.

Felix narrowed his eyes before beginning to glow "guys he's about to-" Changbin tried to warn before Felix dabbed letting off a bright burst of light. He took off straight towards the door, his grand escape eminent. 

"Not this time" Changbin growled taking his shadow form. The two of them zoomed around the room, running across the ceiling and through the living room neither conscious of the other people in the room.

"You know" Felix said in a teasing tone "Hot guys chasing after me has never been a problem but this is ridiculous" Changbin lost his focus at the orange haired boys words and found him self in human form once again. "Woojin hit the lights" Changbin ordered. Woojin got up to head for the switch "With your voice NOW!" Woojin started at the raising of Changbin's voice quickly inhaling and letting out a sharp whistle, the sound not only shattering all their overhead lights but also Felix's concentration. 

Changbin took the window of opportunity Woojin had given him and seized Felix. "We're on my turf now, time to play by my rules." He manipulated the total darkness in the room to take the shape of a giant staple and used it to pin Felix on the wall. They sat in a small circle using the light from Minho's hand and Jeongin's phone as sufficient light source. 

Chan and Jisung walked into their dorm arms full of Pizza boxes to find the new trainee pinned to the wall with a giant black staple and the others sitting in a circle illuminated by Jeongin's phone and Minho's hand. "Anyone care to explain what the hell went down after we left?" 

After listening to both parties Chan had come to what he believed to be a effective solution. "Felix I'm going to let you down ok, I need you to promise me that you're not going to run" Felix looked to Chan and then to the other trainees "Hurry the hell up we're starving Changbin called from their living area which was now lit with emergency candles. "I only brought you here to kep you safe ok? No one is trying to hurt you, only help" 

Felix wasn't sure what it was about the silver haired man before him that made him feel so reassured but whatever it was he fed into it. "Ok, ok I promise, Scout's honor" Chan went to pull the staple but stepped back to give him a skeptical look "Id raise my fingers but they're kinda preoccupied at the moment" Chan laughed and pulled the staple out the waly like it was actually stuck in paper. "Come and eat"

The other trainees watched as Chan led the trouble maker back to their little makeshift banquet table "Guys meet our newest trainee, Felix" they all gave their individual greetings besides Changbin who just glared at Felix from his seat. They took Chan sitting down as a signal to begin eating. 

"Chan, Jisung this pizza is delicious!" Woojin exclaimed "Yea how much is our food budget to be spending this much on food a night?" Jeongin laughed. 

Chan began whistling as a way to avoid the question. Jisung also busied himself with looking anywhere but the eyes of the pure Jeongin. "Isn't it obvious" Changbin scoffed "They steal it" Both Woojin and Jeongin let out an audible gasp. "Wooji im sorry" Chan laughed as Woojin stared at the slice of pizza he had been nibbling on in horror "Im tainted" he whispered causing Chan to cry out wrapping his arms around Woojin to make up for his crimes. Jisung was attempting to do the same with Jeongin, trying his best to win his forgiveness. Both Chan and Jisung got on their knees and bowed repeatedly at the feet of Jeongin and Woojin repeating the phrase "We are sorry for tainting your pure souls with our stolen food." 

Minho chuckled at the whole exchange glad the attention was off the pizza so that he could actually have some. Felix also found himself laughing at the two begging from forgiveness from the softest boys he had ever seen. His attention was then drawn to the soft boy in a hard disguise who had literally stapled him to a wall a couple minutes ago. Felix smiled as he set his sights on him 'Target Locked and Loaded' he thought to himself. 

Changbin noticed the orange haired boy's gaze had landed on him and his cheeks warmed considerably. In an attempt to hide his blush Changbin made a big show of going to sleep. "You guys are a joke" he announced suddenly "Im going to bed" They all shortly followed Chan reminding them that they were going to pick up another trainee tomorrow in addition to a Woojin sanctioned trip to the grocery store the funds for the trip all at the expense of Chan's wallet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i tried to format the story better so there wouldnt be long ass block paragraphs I hope this is better thanks for reading  
> p.s. This embodies woojin: uwu


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok so changlix is in full effect  
> Thats kinda it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is kinda rushed and kinda bad i just wanted to hurry up and write it so I could yell about JYP BRINGING MINHO AND FELIX BACK IM CRY

The next morning Woojin woke everyone up bright and early. "Come on we have to go grocery shopping so that you two guys wont steal!" Chan groaned and pulled a pillow over his face, a feeble attempt at hiding from his responsibilities and from Woojin's puppy eyes.

Truth be told there was very little he could do to protect himself from Woojin's squishiness. Within seconds Chan succumbed to this will, getting up and waking everyone else up to go with them. If he was gonna have to suffer through a day of grocery shopping the others would have to as well. 

Everyone shuffled through the grocery store in various states of disheveled. Woojin lead them cheerily pushing along his cart. Chan tried to be as grumpy as everyone else but Woojin's happiness was just too contagious. Soon Chan found himself with a bright smile watching as Woojin referred to his thrown together shopping list.

Jisung wanted to roll his eyes at how picture perfect Woojin and Chan were. Chan was literally standing behind Woojin smiling as the looked at their makeshift grocery list. They were literally the group's Mom and Dad. It only fueled his drive to get closer to Jeongin. He looked over to the sleepy boy who was too busy trying his hand at sleeping standing up to return the glance.

Felix's foot was a blur, tapping with impatience. He was getting really bored walking slowly up and down the aisles aimlessly. He turned to Changbin who looked equally bored "Wanna ditch?" Changbin thought about it before nodding. Felix squealed internally, his plan to get Changbin alone going as smoothly as planned.

As they made their detour away from the group and towards the exit of the store Felix noticed Minho following behind them. He let out a huff of breath in frustration "What are you doing?" He hissed at Minho out of Changbin's earshot. "Im the only one who can make a telepathic connection with Chan without him establishing it, I have to go in case anything happens" 

Even though the reasoning for him being there was sound, Felix couldn't help but be upset "Don't worry, your hyung won't get in the way of your little crush" Minho winked. Felix flushed at his plan being exposed so simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I can see emotions remember, you're like bright pink whenever he's near" Felix blushed and bit his lip "What color is he when I'm around" Minho rolled his eyes "Black" Felix furrowed his brow and pouted speeding back up to walk next to his crush.

"Hey" Changbin whispered once they got out the store "Let's leave Minho hyung too so we can have some real fun" Felix could feel the muscles in his face stretch into a smile. He answered by lighting his eyes up and taking off, this time slow enough that Changbin could keep up.

They zoomed around the city Changbin taking Felix on an abridged tour. Eventually he led Felix towards a crowded plaza where they could actually have some fun. "Watch this" Changbin smiled as he waved his hand causing a dark shadow to fall on the area he gestured towards. When the shadow left the ground was left in an glittering sheet of ice. 

"Woah Binnie! How did you do that?!" Changbin laughed at the nickname Felix had bestowed upon him "When i make an area dark It draws all the heat out, if I focus I can actually create ice." Felix's eyes widened in awe "Ah! Thats why it was so cold when you pinned me!" Changbin nodded "If I can make things cold, you should be able to make things hot" Felix nodded quickly, ready to try out this new ability. He had figured he was capable of something like this after the whole amusement park fiasco.

Felix steadied himself focusing on drawing the light from around him and concentrating it into little balls of orange light. He waited until some people walked by unaware of the now slippery surface they were walking on and threw them out watching them all explode on impact. "Yea those babies definitely have some heat to em" Felix laughed. Changbin laughed as the man walking fell on his butt after being surprised by Felix's flash bombs. 

The two were so busy laughing they didnt notice the police officer headed their way "HEY!" He exclaimed "I saw that! Stay where you are muties!" Felix was ready to disappear but not before Changbin grabbed him and pulled him in the direction of an unknown location. Felix still wasnt very familiar with the city since he had only been there for a few weeks now. 

"Where are we going? Why aren't we using our powers?" Felix asked trying to distract himself from fact that he and his crush were holding hands. "We can't give him anymore proof of our powers" Changbin explained after pulling them into an alley. 

He was waiting for it to get dark enough for them to shadow travel home. "oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" Felix began to panic "We're totally screwed!" There was no way they weren't going to get caught with Felix being so loud. "We're gonna get arrested and they're gonna send us to jail" Felix continued "Felix" Changbin called "Not even just jail but mutant jail!" 

Changbin was starting to worry hearing the sound of footsteps get louder. "Felix shut up!" Changbin hissed. Felix began to freak out even more "Dont tell me to shut up! You shut up! How could you tell me to shut up? Why don't you make me?" Changbin rolled his eyes and grabbed Felix's face close allowing his plump lips to meet his own. 

Felix's eyes widened in surprise at first and his body tensed but he slowly eased into the soft kiss. Changbin had covered them in darkness securing their freedom for another night. "Uh" was all Felix could manage to say after they pulled away from each other. His cheeks were bright red. Changbin couldn't help but chuckle at how quiet the usually talkative boy had become suddenly. "Lets go home Chan is probably looking for us" Felix simply nodded and followed Changbin back to their hideout.

The first place Felix's eyes landed when he walked in was Minho who was giving him a knowing look. "I don't even have to look at your color because your cheeks are telling me all I need to know. Felix could feel himself become increasingly more flushed. He looked away from Minho focusing of Chan who was directing some questions towards him and Changbin.

"Where have you two been?" Before Felix could come up with anything Changbin was already answering "I was showing Felix around the city" He answered as if it was the most uneventful day he had ever lived through. "Thats all?" Chan asked a little quieter "It is as long as you cant get in my head" Chan raised his hands in defense "Hey I was just making sure you guys were ok, Felix has been uncharacteristically quiet since you guys got back" Changbin smiled "I made him" Changbin said leaving a confused Chan to try and decipher what he meant. 

Later that night the trainees had dinner Chan somehow convinced Woojin to postpone the homemade dinner until they had all their members. "Im glad you guys enjoyed yourselves today" Chan said looking towards Changbin and Felix who immediately turned pink at the statement. 

"Tomorrow I nee you all to be serious. The trainee we're going to get tomorrow is located in a very secure secluded place. Not only that but he's a highly dangerous mutant that will take all of us to defeat if something goes awry." All the boys quickly matched the serious tone their leader had set. They all needed to be ready for their first real mission all together as a team. Chan could only pray everything would go off without a hitch and they would get their 8th member without loosing any others.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet our 8th member  
> woochan? (idk their ship name) is real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter is kinda gorey but im not too explicit about it lol

The next morning was another early one, Chan waking them up bright and early. He instructed them to dress warm and wear all black, apparently the mission they were going on was one of stealth. They assembled in front of him all made uneasy by his steel gaze. "Jisung," he called sharp and clear slicing through the silence "Take us to the location I gave you yesterday" Jisung gulped. 

Yesterday when Chan had told him the plan he had expressed his concerns. His ability was phasing and density control and with Chan's guidance he had discovered that he could phase through space as a sort of teleporting. He had never teleported anything more than himself so to jump from that to a group of 7 seemed impossible.

"You can do it" Chan said looking deep into his eyes. "I believe in you" Minho said with a smile placing a hand on his shoulder. Jisung blushed but nodded now reassured he could do it. "Fighting hyung!" he heard Jeongin whisper. He must've thought Jisung couldn't hear him but that sentiment was enough to fill him with confidence.

It was always intense when Chan went into full on leadership mode. He, Changbin, and Minho had all witnessed it before but it was probably a shock to the others. If Chan was counting on him to do this he wouldn't let him down, no matter what.

They grabbed onto each other as a way to ensure no one was left behind during the shift. Jisung focused on the coordinates, exactly as Chan had implanted in his mind yesterday. He could feel himself fading, slipping from the anchor that held him where he was. The feeling of teleporting for him was like sliding past silk.   
When he opened his eyes they were in the middle of no where, the swirling snowflakes blocking their vision of their surroundings. Jisung immediately looked to Chan for reassurance that this was their mark. Chan nodded firmly allowing him to exhale. He wasn't aware that he had been holding his breath. 

"AH!" Felix screamed. They all turned to the boy on alert, terrified of what could be wrong. Jisung's heart sank when he saw what had happened. Felix's entire forearm was missing cut clean at the elbow. It must've been left in between home and wherever the hell they were. The only person who wasn't screaming was Jeongin who was just looking at Felix curiously. 

The orange haired boy's screams turned to laughter as his hand flickered back into view "Man you guys should've seen the look on your faces!" He said holding his side. Felix had recently discovered how to manipulate light around him and make things invisible. Changbin punched him in the arm and the others groaned in annoyance. "Hey" Chan said his tone ice cold. Even Felix's smile disappeared at their leader's voice "Be more serious, this isn't the time to joke" Felix nodded quickly. 

"I didn't want to worry you guys last night but today is too important for you all to be goofing off" He explained "Today your lives are on the line, as well as the young mutant we are going in there to save. I need you all to be on alert at all times and do not hesitate to use your powers under any circumstances, this is a matter of life and death." Everyone nodded silently "Felix, light" 

Felix quickly sprung into action illuminating the space around them with an orb of light. They followed Chan's lead through the blizzard all shivering from the cold that was seeping through their bones. 

They arrived at a building of metal, a single box in the middle of the storm. Jeongin let out a shaky breath and Minho winced. "What is it?" Woojin asked his voice brimming with concern. "There's so much death" Jeongin whispered. Minho rubbed his temples trying to refocus "So many strong emotions, pure rage, true terror...what is going on in there"

Chan gave no answer, instead focusing on the large metal door in front of them. He punched the door causing the metal to rip and fly forwards. "Jesus Chan I could've just phased us through" Jisung said. Whenever Chan started using his strength as a default it meant he was nervous. It was the only thing he could count on. Woojin was shuffling on his feet unsure of how to handle Chan in this state.

The coppery smell of blood immediately filled their nostrils. Felix took the liberty of lighting the room without Chan's instruction. Bodies in various stages of dismemberment littered the floor some dead, some barely alive slowly bleeding out. 

"I can help them, let me help" Jeongin said stepping forward before being held back by Jisung. "These people don't deserve your help" Chan said coldly. His statement left more to be asked but the sound from above them kept them preoccupied. The screaming of men followed by an animalistic growl and the metallic "Snikt!" Sound of a blade being drawn.

"What the hell is that" Changbin asked drawing the darkness up from around him ready to attack. The sounds of screaming and struggle from upstairs soon faded followed by a sort of scraping sound. "Where is the mutant we're here for lets get them and go!" Felix asked orbs of light circling his hands each ready to go off.

Through the metal ceiling a pair of sharp metal claws cut through. The ceiling then caved and through it fell a boy about their age. He stood with his teeth bared and his arms to his side, a singular metal claw jutting from each fist. Out the black combat boots he wore were a matching pair of metal claws. 

"Thats him" Chan said "Kim Seung Min" the kid roared in anger at his name. "We are here to help, we don't want to hurt you" Chan said putting his hands up to show no ill will. Jeongin noticed how dilated his eyes were and quickly warned Chan "Chan he can't hear you! He has some sort of drug in his system!" 

The minute Chan looked back he realized his mistake hearing as the boy shot forward to attack him. He wasn't able to fly back fast enough. His claw clashed agains Chan's skin, the metal bouncing off his skin and leaving only a cut in his eyebrow. Chan took his chance for retaliation and punched the boy in his chest with a little too much force, feeling his abnormally hard ribcage shatter from his force. Seungmin grunted flying into the wall the sickening sound of the crunch of his skull. 

"CHAN!" Woojin cried unaware that he was invulnerable. Woojin who had braced himself to find Chan's eye missing was shocked to see the only proof the boy had even been touched being the hair missing from his eyebrow. "Did you just kill him?" Changbing asked quietly "No'" Jeongin answered before Chan could "He's getting back up" the kid growled and charged forward this time dodging Chan and heading to his next target. 

He ran straight at Felix's barrage of light rays, the smell of burning flesh filling the air. He was healing as fast as Felix could shoot him. "What the hell!?" Felix asked before the kid roundhouse kicked his arm off. Felix let out a sickening scream as his arm flew off his body. "Felix!" Changbin yelled flinging his hand out. The darkness he had around him formed to sharp points flying towards Seungmin. 

Instead of dodging the points he ran into them. He kept running as the darkness impaled his body until he was at Changbin jabbing his fist into his midsection and allowing his claws to eject. Changbin coughed and slumped down the shadows fading from within Seungmin, the holes they left in his body immediately healing. He turned to face the remaining 5 with a murderous glare. 

Woojin fired off a sonic attack as he flew upwards, not able to go very high as the ceiling was very low. Seungmin dodged the sonic blasts and shot up at Woojin slicing Woojin's neck open with a swift swipe of his leg across Woojin's neck. He then ran at Jisung who went through him as if he hadn't been there in the first place. 

Jeongin had his eyes clenched shut and his hands over his just praying that this was all a bad dream and that they would wake up perfectly fine. "MY POWER ISNT WORKING!" Minho shouted the green aura pouring off him frantically. Chan had shot forwards his eyes full of fury. He grabbed the boy's neck the sheer force of the motion snapping it in half. He slumped lifelessly before waking up shortly after growling and stabbing at Chan, his claws unable to pierce his skin.

"PHASE HIM THROUGH THE GROUND!" Chan yelled to Jisung who quickly responded, flying to Seungmin's feet and sinking them into the solid ground. Chan took this opportunity to slam the boy downwards, cringing at the sound the bones in his legs made by being snapped backwards. His eyes widened in surprise at the silver bones that jutted out the bloody stumps that were now Seungmin's legs. He let out a blood curdling scream and still struggled to get up. 

"JEONGIN!" Chan called out "JEONGIN I NEED YOU!" Jisung phased back out the ground went over towards Jeongin who had tears streaming down his face. "Jeongin please, Chan needs you, for all this to end we need your help" Jeongin was slowly being affected by the waves of calm Minho was letting off unaware that he wasn't focusing it just on Seungmin. "Jeon I need you" 

Jeongin slowly got up and made his way towards Chan who was holding down the other boys arms trying to talk over the feral screams. "I need you to find out what drug is in his system" Jeongin nodded and waved his hands over Seungmin's body scanning his blood for any traces of foreign chemicals. He quickly got an answer but couldn't exactly tell Chan the chemical makeup.

"I got it Chan but-" he began before he felt Chan's presence in his head "Im sending the info to Minho so he can make a counter" he said in his head. Jeongin allowed Chan and Minho full access to the info and felt a certain emptiness that signaled they were done.  
Minho began creating a orange powder in his hands and flung it at Seungmin's face. The boy's thrashing suddenly ceased and he now just looked scared. 

"Who are you people?" He asked "What do you want with me?" Jeongin fell to his knees the sob he was trying to withhold rocking his chest. "I just want my friends back" A golden glow pulsed off of Jeongin the light filtering into the bodies of his friends that lied dying on the cold metal floor. Jisung went to phase Seungmin out the floor before going over to comfort Jeongin allowing him to sob into his chest feeling the small wet circles being formed on his shirt by his tears.

Woojin was the first to sit up, a little confused as to what happened. The last thing he remembered was that Seungmin kid flying at him and then blackout. "Chan?" Woojin called to the figure that was slumped against the walls. Chan looked up eyes wide and red in shock at the sound of Woojin's voice. "Wooji?" He called. He jumped up and ran over pulling Woojin into a deep embrace still remembering to be careful not to crush his hollow bones with his immense strength.

"Chan?" Woojin asked confused but was silenced by Chan pressing his lips firmly against his "Just let me hold you" Chan answered into Woojin's ear. 

Seungmin watched in curiosity as these strangers, many of which who he had just killed all embraced each other wondering who they were and why they were here. "Seungmin" Chan said finally standing in front of the boy Woojin still close behind. 

"We are here to save you from these people." Seungmin looked around dully "I kinda took care of that myself don't you think?" Felix let out a snort before being elbowed by Minho "Behave!" He hissed. Felix nodded and put back on his serious face but not before sharing a smirk with Changbin. "Why did you kill them?" Jeongin asked "They sprayed my trigger scent in my face during one of their tests. I can't help but kill once I smell it." 

"I'm here to give you a new purpose, a chance to be more than a science experiment, a chance to be a hero" Seungmin shrugged and stood up his legs fully healed "Sure whatever" he walked towards them his eyes still cold "But just know Im a biogenetically engineered assassin, If you cross me I'll kill you all" Chan nodded confident that he would keep his promise and turned to Jisung "Take us home" Jisung nodded and they all held hands Seungmin taking Chan's after a bit of hesitation. Their ot7 was now an ot8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the comments I get on this story are super nice and i love validation from outside sources so pls continue


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we finally have all 9 members!  
> also a small Twice cameo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the boys debuted!!! Im literally so proud after everything they went through to make it Im so happy  
> Ot9 forever:)

Chan gathered the trainees in the common area the next day to give them the rundown for that day's agenda. "Jisung, Jeongin, Seungmin I need you three to come with me to retrieve our final member. They nodded without response or complaint and set off to suit up for their mission.

"Woojin, im leaving you in charge of the others while I'm gone" Chan instructed "I trust you" he added with a reassuring smile. Woojin blushed and smiled back making a mental note to be the best leader he could be while Chan was gone. "The rest of you, try not to give Woojin a hard time while Im gone" With all of them reassembled Jisung phased them to their destination.

"Well now that they're gone," Felix said with a mischievous smirk "I propose we go and have some fun!" Woojin shook his head firmly "Chan would want us to stay here, besides it's dangerous out there!" Felix rolled his eyes "Come on Woojin! Chan isn't our master he doesn't control everything we do! We are our own people." 

Woojin stood his ground refusing to let Felix overpower him. Felix scoffed "I wish you would grow a pair, just because you have wings doesn't mean you have to act like a chicken!" Woojin's ears turned pink in embarrassment unable to come up with a proper comeback. Felix took his silence as a win and got up to leave."

"You coming Binnie?" He asked Changbin who had watched the whole exchange without a word. He nodded and got up to leave with Felix. "Fine we'll go, just let me bind my wings" Woojin said finally after Felix managed to convince Minho to go with them. He would be irresponsible to let them go without him even if he thought going at all was a bad idea.

"Let's go!" Felix exclaimed pushing the doors open in a grand gesture, leading them on whatever adventure he had planned.

Meanwhile Chan's team arrived on the rooftop of the giant rainforest atrium that had recently been abandoned due to "strange activities from the plant life." Suengmin sniffed the air and turned to face Chan "I thought you said this place was abandoned? There is definitely someone in there" 

Chan nodded "That someone is the final member of our team. Jisung I need you to phase us through the roof" Jisung nodded, relieved that the task wasn't too draining. Phasing through space was exhausting enough as is. 

They all gripped onto him and allowed him to pass them through the ceiling. Seungmin fell through immediately landing in a crouch, claws unsheathed ready for attack. Chan fell through and floated down, fingers to his temple scanning telepathically. Jisung fell a bit ungracefully landing with a stumble and Jeongin flailed all the way down until being caught by Seungmin.

Seungmin looked into Jeongin's eyes curiously before placing him on the ground. "Be more careful" he ordered before resuming his sniffing of the air. "He's blocking me telepathically" Chan informed them "Makes sense he would have a bit of telepathic abilities" 

Seungmin head snapped to their left looking a bit odd as he stared into the leafy distance. It was a bit hard to see in the dense dark area but his mutation was adapted to darkness. "Why didn't you bring Felix?" Jisung asked as he attempted to look around "Its literally pitch black in here" Chan was still trying to fight off the kid's mental block but stopped to give Jisung an answer "This mission called for precision, which is why I chose you 3. Felix can be a bit of a wild card and besides he isn't the only one who glows.

As if on cue Jeongin began emitting a neon green glow illuminating the area around them. Both Jisung and Seungmin looked at him in awe. "Bioluminescence" Seungmin said to himself "Jeon-Jeon, you're a lightning bug!" Jisung exclaimed. He let out a giggle and would have been blushing if he weren't lighting up the area. 

Seungmin who seemed to have a small smile on his face immediately tensed and a low growl began deep in his throat. He suddenly charged into the greenery, finally having a lock on their targets location. He lunged with claws out with intent to kill.

SEUNGMIN Chan projected into his head We do not kill. Seungmin cursed to himself as he stopped, his cover now blown and his surprise advantage gone. The vines on the earthy soil wrapped around his ankle hoisting him up into the air and at eye level with his attacker.

The boy was had a very plain look on his face as if he was uninterested in Seungmin. He normally would've escaped his entrapment by now but the boy who was holding him captive was quite easy on the eyes so Seungmin endured it. He watched as his plump lips parted to ask him a question.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" The boy asked. "Seungmin" he answered "Im here with my two other teammates to retrieve you" The boy narrowed his eyes "Retrieve me for what purpose?" Seungmin shrugged "For that information you will have to speak to our leader" the boy scoffed at his answer. 

"I have not been around people for very long," Seungmin continued "but I've been told it is polite to give your name in exchange for someone else's" The boy looked and Seungmin curiously before crossing his arms "Hyunjin" he answered. 

Seungmin was starting to get annoyed with the feeling of blood rushing to his head. "Hyunjin," he said in a very controlled voice "My leader has instructed me not to kill you, however if you don't let me down from here I will rip your arms off" he finished with a faux smile. Hyunjin raised his eyebrows in surprise at the sudden rise in temper.

"And how are you planning to do that hanging upside down?" Seungmin smiled his eyes full of malice. He had simply been doing this because he was bored, but the novelty of the situation ran out quick. A metal blade similar to the ones in hands and feet jutted out the front of his ankle, effectively cutting through his pants and the vines holding him up. He flipped down and ejected the claws in his hand, relishing in the look of surprise on Hyunjin's face.

He charged the other, sensing a change in the smell he was giving off. He slashed at his arm, his nostrils filling immediately with an unexpected smell. Chlorophyll he registered. Before they could continue their fight they found both of their legs unable to move.

That's enough Chan sounded off in their minds. Him, Jisung, and Jeongin appeared at their side, Jeongin's fingers letting off a pink glow. "Why can't I move my legs?" Hyunjin asked, his voice filled with panic. Seungmin stayed calm only due to the fact he had literally had his legs broken in half not too long ago.

"That is his doing," Chan answered pointing at Jeongin. "with a bit of help from me of course." Jeongin smiled cheerily his braces on full display. Seungmin wondered to himself how someone so deadly could be so...cute. 

Jisung found himself smirking at Seungmin's inability to move. He had known from the minute he went off alone they were going to have to step in to stop him from killing someone. While Chan gave Hyunjin his "chance for something better" spiel Jeongin restored Seungmin's mobility. "Oh HyunJin! You're hurt" Jeongin pointed out suddenly. Jisung shoot an accusatory glare at Seungmin who simply shrugged.

"Im fine" HyunJin insisted "I just need sunlight and rest" he explained "Yeah it's probably for the best anyways. Your biology is more plant than human and I'm not sure I can do much." Seungmin shook his head with a small chuckle at his complete dismissal of his own abilities. Jisung squeezed Jeongin's shoulder "You can do anything you put your mind to Jeon-Jeon" he smiled and hugged Jisung. 

"So you're coming with us?" Chan asked. HyunJin nodded slowly "Sure one of you tried to kill me but it isn't like he was the first to try" Seungmin gave a small smirk "I'm just the one who's got the closest to actually doing it" Chan, Jisung, and Jeongin were all left a bit uncomfortable by the pair's dark sense of humor but took it as them bonding. 

On their way out the atrium Chan stopped suddenly. They all looked back to him 2 out of the group of 5 concerned. "Is everything ok?" Jisung asked. Chan's eyes were glowing white signaling that something telepathic was happening. "Im fine just go home without me, there is something I have to take care of" none of them really believed that it was fine but decided questioning him about it would be useless. Chan watched until they phased off taking their departure as his queue to leave as well.

Chan arrived his destination shortly after flying at his top speed. He landed on the roof of the building softly looking around for- ah there she was. Park Ji Hyo. 

"Chan, its so good to see you" she smiled though it did not seem to be the time nor place. "I remember when we trained together, you were so little! Now you have a team of your own." Even though Chan was trying to be serious he couldn't help but smile at the memories of him as a trainee. That seemed like a million years ago now.

"Its great to see you too Jihyo, but please tell me, what is going on" her smile fell, her face now showcasing a small frown "He knows Chan" it felt as though Chan's blood was frozen. He gripped the pristine white sleeve of Jihyo's uniform in order to steady himself. 

"What do you mean he knows?" He asked "Jaebum contacted me yesterday" she said quietly "I tried to block him out but you know how strong of a telepath he is, much stronger than both you and me." Chan's heart was beating so loud he felt as if he could hear it. "You have two options, you either surrender or you fight."

Chan thanked her for the warning and took of towards home his made made up about what he-no what they would do.

We fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is a lot lmao


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan comes clean  
> Felix realizes he’s kind of an ass  
> Woojin is still an angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long ass wait i was so sick :(  
> im better now but i doubt anyone cares about this story anymore lol

Felix was having a blast. He and his other members had been out all night, him leading the way on their night of adventure. They arrived at an arcade bursting with light and activity. Its like the place was made especially for Felix. Even Changbin who normally enjoyed dark, gloomy places seemed to be enjoying himself. The only person who wasn't having a good time was Woojin who stood in the corner, nervously shifting from one foot to the other. Felix rolled his eyes " I don't understand why he refuses to have a good time." He complained to Minho "Like just relax!" 

Minho laughed and patted Felix on the shoulder "Felix, You have to see things from another perspective" Felix raised his eyebrow in confusion "None of us can really relate to Woojin when it comes to our mutations don't you understand? He is at the most risk being out here tonight especially without Chan." Felix then understood why Woojin had been so anxious to go without Chan being there. "Wow I'm an asshole" Felix said "sometimes" Changbin chimed in with a mischievous grin. Felix rolled his eyes and focused back on the game they were playing. It was a simple knock-em down game that had many plush prizes for the taking. Felix blew Changbin a kiss before charging the small ball with light energy.

He flung the ball at the target causing it to explode on impact knocking down everything in the booth. The attendant let out a yelp as he ducked for cover from the debris. Felix clutched his sides in laughter as the man tried to pull himself together and save face. "Which do you want?" the man asked attempting to shorten the amount of time these obviously dangerous kids were at his booth. Felix pointed at the medium sized Munchlax plush.

He handed the plush to Changbin and looked down at the other with a smile. Changbin was trying hard not to show emotion but through the shadow cast by his baseball cap Felix could see the pink dusted on his cheeks. "Thanks" he mumbled almost quiet enough not to be heard "I'll name him Gyu" Felix beamed with pride and wrapped his arm around him. As he was enjoying himself his eyes fell on Woojin again. "Hold on Binnie I have to do something." 

"Hey Woojin" he said offering up a smile as he sat next to his hyung "Look I just want to apologize" Woojin looked up eyes wide in surprise "Oh don't look so surprised I'm not that bad a guy!" Woojin laughed and shook his head "I get why you didn't want to leave without Chan, I just wanted us to have a good time, especially after our last mission." Woojin gulped "We literally died, like forreal" There was a short silence in between them, allowing for the experience they shared to become real "Look I Know Chan makes you feel safe but you can't rely on him all the time, you're kickass on your own hyung" Woojin smiled and ruffled Felix's hair.

Before they could continue their conversation any further Chan's voice sounded off in their heads. "Get home now!" he demanded, the pure power in his voice enough to spring them into action immediately. The ran home as fast as they could, all coming to the sudden realization how much they had begun to rely on Jisung to get them from point A to point B.  

When they finally arrived the place they all had begun to call home was completely empty. All of their things were packed in miscellaneous bags by the door and Chan, Jisung, Jeongin, and an unknown person stood in the middle of the room.

"Chan whats going on?" Woojin asked immediately, closing the gap in the room to meet their leader "We have to go now, I'll explain later" Felix shook his head "No, you're gonna explain now" Seungmin stepped up next to Felix "I gotta agree with him man, you have to start telling us stuff." Chan ran a hand through his hair exasperated "Look its nothing its just that with all of us together now its time to relocate" Seungmin immediately interrupted him "You're lying" he said plainly "I can hear your heartbeat increasing, that means you're lying" Chan sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had tried to keep the truth from them for too long.

"A long time ago there was a company that collected young mutants under the guise of leadership and guidance. The company was called JYP. They gathered us from around the world and made us “trainees”. If you met their expectations of what they were looking for, you were put on a task force. Mutants who exhibit telepathic abilities like me are usually put in a special track, to become the leader of whatever task force you get assigned to.”

“But hyung you're so strong!" Jeongin exclaimed "How come you were never put on your own task force?" Chan gave a weak smile "Trust me Jeongin there are telepaths out there a lot stronger than me" Woojin felt Chan's hand squeeze his for comfort. He squeezed back silently lending him his strength.

"JYP had a personal interest in me anyways, and my ability to register mutant power levels on sight. All of my friends we put on task forces  while i was left alone each time. It wasn't until I discovered their experimentation on mutants that I decided enough was enough. With the help of Changbin and Jisung who had just become trainees, we shut their operation down." Everyone looked at them in awe, unaware of what the three had been through prior to meeting the rest of them. 

“Each of you were on JYP’s personal list. I went after each of you to stop him from taking hold of you and using your powers for his own purposes.” Chan looked to Jeongin with a stern look “Jeongin is one of the most powerful mutants in the world, he was the most sought after on the list.” Jeongin gulped but kept up his brave front, nodding fiercely at Chan’s words.

“JYP isn’t happy that you guys are together and he certainly isn’t happy that you’re under my leadership. Woojin you are our wild card because you weren’t on JYP’s radar.” Woojin attempted to smile at this but couldn’t help but feel left out. Of course he wasn’t on that list, why would anyone go for someone as weak as him.”

‘Woojin’ Chan said in the other’s head ‘Meeting you may have been a mistake but it was one of the best decisions I ever made’ Woojin immediately turned bright red. Chan gave him his first true smile of the night. “Now that I’ve told you guys the truth, you understand why we have to go. I trained with the team they sent after us and their members are no joke.” 

Seungmin looked to the door and scoffed “Its too late now” he said plainly “What do you mean?” Jeongin asked panicked “Well they’re outside” The door blasted off its hinges allowing them to gaze upon the 7 figures standing before them.

“Long time no see Channie”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first big face off  
> got7 vs stray kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait but this chapter is longer so hopefully it makes up for it :)

"Long time no see Channie" BamBam said with a smile. He couldn't help but relish in the looks of pure intimidation on these kids faces. It was fun to see his training rival Chan all grown up, leading his own little group.

"Bambam focus," Jaebum projected loudly into his head "remember why we are here!" BamBam rolled his eyes but followed instructions and refocused back on the task at hand.

They were actually a very aesthetically pleasing team as a whole he noted. Each of them had their own charm while also looking cohesive as a unit. Of course they were in all black which seemed to be Chan's signature style.

Almost immediately after they entered Seungmin shot forward teeth bared and metal claws brandished. Yugyeom countered the attack by grabbing the younger’s throat. “So this is the one you told me about Jae. He’s a feisty one isn’t he?” The kid’s eyes were filled with fury as he tried to wriggle out Yugyeom’s grip.

“Look,” Yugyeom “I’ve got claws of my own” he said with a mischievous grin unsheathing his own set of claws. The boy cried out in pain from the the claws digging into his neck but remained diligent in his escape attempts.

“That’s enough!” Chan yelled “Let him go!” It was Jaebum’s turn to smile “Or what?” His eyes glowed blue signaling a challenge. Chan’s eyes began to glow white but before he made a move a blast of neon yellow electricity blasted Yugyeom in his chest.

“Let him go or I’ll make you” growled their youngest member Jeongin his hands charged with electricity. Yugyeom immediately dropped the kid he was holding to focus on the burns he was now sporting on his chest. “Jeongin” Jisung gasped, his voice filled with surprise. In fact they all were surprised at the power the younger exhibited. 

“You know why we’re here so I’ll make this short,” Jaebum adressed them his voice carrying an air of authority that Chan had not yet quite mastered. “Come with us now the easy way or we’ll take you the hard way” Felix snickered “That sounded kinda gross.” Changbin rolled his eyes but still had a bit of a smirk on his face as well. Chan rolled his eyes amazed at how immature his members could be.

Chan still found himself with a smile on his face. Although he was worried before he found himself confident now. It was 7 on 7 since Hyunjin was hurt and Minho wasn’t a very strong combatant. We’re gonna win this he thought to himself. “Stray Kids,” he called “Let’s get em mates” They charged forward overflowing with fighting spirit and a bit of an adrenaline boost from Minho.

Chan flew forward, set on taking on Jaebum head on. The opposing side’s leader lifted a hand allowing a transparent blue longsword to form in his hand. He swung the sword at Chan expecting him to fall back as he would when they used to train but was shocked to see Chan grab the sword in his hand with a smile “A lot has changed since we last met” he took his chance and punched him with enough force to send him flying backwards. 

Chan knew telepathically he was the weaker of the two however if he kept this fight physical there was no way he could loose. Varying blue weapons rose upwards and began flying towards Chan. He flew through them, shattering the psionic projections like glass trying to make his way to his opponent. “Chan, I don’t remember you being so strong” Jaebum noted. “However since we last me I’ve gotten stronger too”

Raising a hand to his temple and let out a powerful output of telekinetic energy. Without warning Chan nearly blacked out from the intensity of the psychic attack. “Chan!” Woojin exclaimed “Chan get up! Please!” He pleaded. As hard as it was to fight Chan managed to put a telepathic shield stopping Jaebum from using anymore attacks of that nature.

Chan manifested the translucent white broadsword he had been practicing and flew towards Jaebum ready to fight.

Felix shot forward ready to get in on some of the action but was immediately punched in the face. “What the fu” he began to ask before being hit again, the force knocking him down. “Oh so you’re the fast one” he laughed “Im the fast one too!” Jackson moved in to land another hit but not before being blinded by a flash bomb level of light. “However I am not a one trick pony” Jackson soon recovered and the two began exchanging blows at high speeds.

Neither was sure who began running first or who was chasing who but the two speedsters raced around the room getting in hits where they could and tripping each other up at every turn. They were truly evenly matched and Felix was too busy running to come up with a clever enough plan to beat this guy.

Changbin didn’t feel like he was the most equipped to deal with BamBam but he was the closest to him when the began their fave off. There was nothing particularly interesting about their match up and Changbin was finding himself bored. He hadn’t been a trainee as long as Chan and therefore never really met any member of “Got7” but he had never been intimidated by them in the least. 

He found himself blocking and evading every blow BamBam threw and with his particular power that was the only thing he could do. Brute strength could only go so far in a match up between someone who can literally become Darkness. He kept finding himself looking to make sure that Felix was ok. He would continue to search the room looking for the flash of orange light.

“You keep looking over towards that glowstick, is there something between you two? How cute!” BamBam teased “Well let me show you how personal relationships can effect your ability to focus in battle” his arms charged with a red energy and he shot his fists forward discharging the energy from his arms. The immense destructive power was absolutely horrifying and even though Felix moved out the way in time it gave BamBam the opening he needed. 

He hit Changbin with a blast of lesser force, knocking him off his feet and into the metal walls of their old hideout. Changbin called on all the shadows in the room and drew them towards him. He used them to grow in size enhancing his strength and making the matchup between them more even.

Seungmin may have been caught off guard by Yugyeom at first but he soon realized that he was superior. “You’re nothing but a science project” Yugyeom teased. Seungmin ignored the comment focusing instead on slicing his calf and bringing him to his knees

“Im the original model you little shit, I gave them the blueprints to make you!” The cuts on his calves were healing and Yugyeom would soon able to move again but Seungmin handled it swiftly. He shot his detachable claws all throughout Yugyeom’s body pinning him to the ground. 

Had it been the other way around Seungmin would be able to bare the pain of freeing himself of the metal but without JYP’s enhancements Yugyeom was stuck. Seungmin brushed his bang out his face spared one final smirk before leaving without a word. 

Woojin never thought he would live to see the day he would participate in a fight such as this one. His opponent Youngjae was a lot stronger than him with a lot more experience but Woojin would be damned if he was just going to give up. He had to prove that he was just as important to the team as his other members.

Don’t worry guys I won’t let you down he thought to himself. Woojin allowed himself to spread his wings to their full wingspan nearly reaching the walls on the opposite sides of the room. He narrowed his eyes and flapped his wings so that he could gain height. Youngjae shot his hand out blasting a wave of vibrations at Woojin.

Woojin dodged the attack narrowly and took his opportunity to attack. The next wave of vibrations sent out were countered by Woojin’s supersonic vocals. They kept up their stalemate of non stop waves of sound but Woojin had a limit. He was running out of breath and he could only keep up his attack for so long before Youngjae would overpower him.

I have to amp it up! He thought to himself. He increased the volume to a level he had never reached before shattering not only every window in a 10 mile radius but also some of the bones in his body. Woojin’s sonic cry stopped abruptly as he cried out in pain leaving him susceptible to Youngjae’s attack. “I hate to do this to you all, you’re just kids.” He said sympathetically. 

He continued the output of vibrations making Woojin feel nauseas. He couldn’t walk let alone fly and the pain stabbing throughout his body was too much to bare. His head fell to the side and the final view he got before blacking out was Chan engaged in a sword fight with Got7’s leader.  
Go Chan, Win

Jeongin had no idea he was this powerful. He knew that healing wasn’t the extent of his powers, Minho had told him so as did Chan. It was like everyday he was discovering a new ability he possessed. 

His opponent Jinyoung was no pushover. He was firing off bolts of energy rapidly hoping they would incapacitate Jeongin but the field of bio electricity around him acted as a forcefield, protecting him from anything his attacker could come at him with. 

“The files we have on you say you’re a healer, how are you doing this?” Jinyoung asked. “I guess I’m just full of surprises!” Jeongin exclaimed with a cheesy grin. Despite being in a life threatening battle he was happy because for the first time he felt like a true part of the team. 

Mark hadn’t been at the frontlines of their battle when they charged each other and neither had Jisung. Neither of them were too battle oriented in the first place, both their powers more so for transportation than battle.

 

“Jisung,” Mark called deciding to reason with his opponent rather than fight “JYP sending us was him trying to show good will, you know what he’s capable of” Jisung nodded “I understand that but we can’t go, not now not never” Mark sighed “Mark you can’t be happy being under his control, following his every order and whim!” 

Mark shook his head “He made us, trained us, brought us together, I am grateful for what he has done for us.” Jisung scoffed “and what about all the young mutants he’s experimenting on? All the people he has hurt to get what he wants? You just ignore all that because of the power he gave you all?!” 

Mark had nothing left to say. There was no way to explain to Jisung his point of view and make him understand. “We’re not going to give up, We will take down JYP and free all the mutants he has under his control” Jisung began to phase through the ground leaving Mark where he stood “even you”

Its time to end this Chan projected into their mind 3racha Matryoshka maneuver. Changbin and Jisung sprang into action. Changbin grew into a great shadow of himself as Jisung phased into him allowing the Shadow form to truly solidify. Chan flew to the top where Jisung phased him inside the shadow’s eyes going from pitch black to Chan’s white.

The shadow manifested swords similar to the one Chan was weilding earlier. “These idiots gave us a bigger target” BamBam laughed as he began charging his fists for a concussive blast.   
“BamBam wait!” Jaebum exclaimed but it was already too late. BamBam had shot off a blast right into the Shadow’s chest. 

The shadow began falling into human sized versions of itself each carrying a set of psionic blades. “Shit” Jaebum cursed. They were now entirely outnumbered. 

Now Hellavator maneuver! Chan ordered.   
The shadows took out the lights plunging the room into total darkness. Dim flickering orbs of lights illuminated the space around them revealing only members of Got7 were left out on the field immobilized, unable to move a single limb.

Suddenly they were phased through the ground, free falling for what felt like forever. When they finally landed they found themselves in a lush field of purple flowers, the smell intoxicating like nothing they had ever experienced. The field suddenly caught fire and due to their fear being heightened they panicked too afraid to use their powers, base instincts telling them to reach shelter. 

The shelter the found was a giant colosseum crumbling from age. The only modern looking thing in sight was an elevator of sorts made from long sharp looking silver in the shape of a cage. They all crowded into the elevator and were shocked to find Chan and his team in front of them suddenly.

“Where are we?” Jaebum asked trembling from the unnatural amount of fear in his heart. 

“You’re on a Hellavator” Chan answered eyes glowing. 

Chan removed his hand from his temple after successfully trapping their enemy in his allusion. “Chan what do we do now?” Changbin asked. He took a look around at his team, battered and bruised but when faced against JYP’s elite they came out alive. He had never felt pride quite like this. His team, the one he put together was capable and now he and JYP had proof.  
“We take JYP head on”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I CANT BELIEVE I HAVE 1000 READS OMG   
> imma keep it real with yall the mental health machine broke im so exhausted with school and so invested in so many kpop groups its hard but knowing that so many people read this and liked makes me feel like <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more action  
> sum fluff too  
> shit happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long ass wait school is literally beating me to death with a baseball bat lol  
> tell me if there are any errors in here too

"Being on the run sucks!"  
Since their "eventful" run in with Got7 Chan's team had yet to find a place to comfortably rest. They could not be sure that they were completely safe anywhere.

Jisung was exhausted from teleporting them around. With their team finally complete he was being charged with safely phasing 9 people through space and he ha to do it multiple times a day. 

They were currently resting on top a roof, Chan and Woojin to the side trying to figure out their next plan of action. It was freezing and Jisung could feel himself shivering.

He turned to the sound of footsteps approaching to find Minho smiling at him. "You seem cold" he stated after looking Jisung up and down "Yeah it's freezing out here, wish we would've chosen a different season to become fugitives." Minho dug in his pocket and  reappeared with a small drug store pocket warmer. "Here we can share it!" He took Jisung's hand into his allowing them both to reap the benefits of the hand warmer. Jisung's cheeks suddenly felt as warm as his hands as he blushed from his hyung's kind gesture.

Jeongin sat criss crossed with his hands in his lap, watching with cheery disposition as Seungmin peeled his apple for him. Since they went off the grid Hyunjin had been basically providing all their food for them. 

Fruit and Vegetables were sufficient for the time being but they were all really craving some form of protein. Seungmin kept finding himself looking up from his task to watch Jeongin. Despite the awful situation they were in he was still as cute and happy as ever and Seungmin couldn't tell if he should be concerned or glad to have someone who seemed so unbreakable on his side.

"Why are you always so happy?" He asked abruptly. Jeongin seemed startled by the sudden sound of Seungmin's voice. "Oh! Well sure it sucks that we're on the run and everything but also I've gotten to meet all of you and I'm learning how to use my powers for good. I get the chance to be a hero!"  

Seungmin tried his hardest to keep a straight face but the small smile broke through. Jeongin seemed surprise to see him smile which caused him to smile even brighter. He finished peeling the apple and sliced it in half, throwing the bigger half to the younger.

Felix and Changbin were huddled up against each other, warmed by a ball of Felix's light. Changbin was asleep and Felix watched him eyelids heavy, lightly playing with his bangs. 

When they left their old hideout Changbin left his stuffed animal. He had pretended like it didn't bother him but Felix could see the difference. He had decided to be the one comfort Changbin at night now, protecting his king of darkness from things that go bump in the night.

"Chan what are we going to do?" Woojin asked "We can't just run forever," Chan brushed his thumb across Woojin's cheek fondly "We're Strays Wooji, its what we do" Woojin chuckled and looked away from their leader, embarrassed by his profuse blushing.

"It won't be like this forever I promise," Chan said lifting Woojin's chin so that they would make eye contact again. Their moment was ended by the sudden movement from Seungmin. He jumped up, entire body tensed staring towards the sky.

"Seungmin what is it?" Chan asked "Something is coming," he alerted them "fast!" A missile was headed in their direction, none of them really equipped with a fast enough way to handle it. There was a large boom, blinding white light and then darkness and silence. 

Hyunjin retreated the thick branches he used to shield them from most of the damage but they were still injured. Jeongin had to send a healing pulse out to even get them healthy enough to stand. "What the hell was that?!" Felix exclaimed "Run!" Chan yelled before taking off across the roof.

They made their way down to the street below all panting to catch their breath. "CHAN!" Changbin yelled but before their leader could answer another boom sounded off on the other side of the building. The building started to fall on top of them but Chan caught it before it injured any of them. 

Hovering in the sky above them were a fleet of robots each about 2 stories high. Chan chucked the building he was holding at the robot in the middle taking it out instantly. Lucky for them they had settled in an abandoned town so there was no need to worry about civilians or any other collateral damage.

"Chan what are those?" Jeongin asked panicked "They're JYP's favorite means of mutant collection." Jisung answered "When his targets won't come willingly" Jeongin gulped. "Guys these things are deadly, do not hold back," Chan ordered. 

"Why are they just standing there?" Seungmin asked "When JYP made them he combined the powers of many mutants and added them to the robots programming, including mine." They shared a look, the information being passed between the two without having to be said aloud. If these things had Chan's power assessment abilities then they would know exactly what kind of threat they're facing as soon as their scan is complete. 

"Throw me" Seungmin said suddenly crouching low to brace himself. Chan gave no protest, grabbing his team mate by his shirt's collar and the waistband of his jeans and flinging him forward with all his might. Seungmin hit the robot with so much force he went straight through its metal chest plate.

Chan flew forward and punched straight through another robot. The fight was on now the robots began retaliating. Lasers, missiles, and other powers that they couldn't recognize were being used against them.

"Jeongin now!" Chan called. Jeongin nodded and began expanding, his body growing until he was about the same size as the JYPbots. "Woah JeonJeon! When did you learn to do that?!" Jisung exclaimed. He was currently busy phasing quickly through robots causing them to malfunction but had to stop at Jeongin's power. 

"Chan taught me how!" He exclaimed before slamming a bot into a building. He had to be careful of Hyunjin's vines and roots that he was using to fight because once he tripped he would be very vulnerable to attack.

Minho was trying his best to stay out the way of the fight. It was times like this he felt useless, his power had no effect on non living combatants. Even his little Jeongin had surpassed him in terms of fighting. Just as he was making his way to a safe spot he felt a sharp stab in his side and then the white hot sensation of electricity flowing through his body. 

"MINHO!" Jisung exclaimed. A collar was placed around Minho's neck and he was taken  into a field of energy generated by the robot. Before anyone could do anything a flash of orange light shot forward. "Felix!" Changbin cried. 

Felix took the robot holding Minho out but was knocked out by its back up. The robot collared and caged both boys in its energy field successfully capturing two out of 9 targets. Changbin began to panic, unsure of what to do to get Felix back. Darkness started pouring off him in waves leaving sharp shards of black ice in its wake.

Chan knew he would have to make an executive decision as leader, one that might change their team dynamic forever. If they stayed and fought they risked all of them getting captured, or worse. If they left now Minho and Felix would not only feel abandoned and alone but like they let the team down. 

"Jisung," Chan called out after making his decision. A tear rolled down his cheek as he called the order "Get us out of here" Jisung looked to him in shock but seeing the look on his face made him realize that it was really hurting Chan to do this. "What? We can't leave without them!" Changbin exclaimed "FELIX!" Changbin called, reaching out to make a final grab at him before being phased away to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm gonna try to get the next chapter to you guys really soon :)  
> if y'all want a detailed explanation of each members mutation let me know cuz I know it might not be clear


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aftermath of the loss of Minho and Felix.   
> Got7 comes back into the picture, but for what?  
> Chan is literally exhausted and Woojin is his rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so fucking long to update omg I hadn't realize dhow long its actually bee. Ive been so busy with school and my other fandoms.

Seungmin began to notice Chan's strange behavior after Minho and Felix were kidnapped. He noted as he repeatedly took off in the night, Woojin following closely behind. "Seungmin," Jisung called. Seungmin turned to look to look at him curious as to why he was pulled out his thoughts.

"What are you about to do? You have that "Im about to attempt a murder" face on" Jisung laughed. Seungmin stood without a word causing Jisung's smile to fall "Wait you aren't really about to do something are you?" Seungmin stood up abruptly "Tell Jeongin I'll be back."

Jisung began to protest but after looking in Seungmin's eyes he could tell his efforts were futile. "Just know that Chan knows what he's doing, he always has good intentions," Jisung added just before He took off after his leader into the night.

Chan and Woojin landed in the meeting spot they had agreed upon. "Chan I really don't think this is a good idea sneaking around like this." Woojin whispered "I don't like lying, especially not to our members." Chan nodded and interlaced his hand in Woojin's "I don't like it either Wooji but its the only way we're gonna get Minho and Felix back."

Woojin nodded and moved in closer to Chan, using his presence to calm his nerves. What they were doing was risky and was almost certainly a trap. Finally they were joined by Jaebum and Jinyoung ho was being lifted by Jaebum's power.

"Hyungs," Chan said in greeting bowing his head slightly. Woojin did the same after a slight moments hesitation. Jaebum stood with his signature steely expression while Jinyoung wore a lighter more inviting face. It was strange because it was almost a mirror of how people would perceive him and Woojin together.

"Chan, I assume JYP did something that forced your hand" Jaebum said "Yes," Chan answered immediately "he kidnapped two of my members." Jinyoung's hand covered his mouth in shock "That's awful Chan Im so sorry!" Jaebum grunted "If he would've listened to us in the first place none of his members would be in harms way"

Jinyoung elbowed Jaebum lightly "Jae try to be more sensitive! Im sure Chan is beating himself up enough as is!" Woojin noticed the slight pink that tinted Jaebum's cheek after being scolded. He wondered if Jinyoung was to Jaebum as he was to Chan.

"Chan, as a leader you always have to put your members first, even if it means putting your pride aside. I would never compromise my members' safety over some silly grudge." Woojin had never seen Chan so passive, sitting back and taking the criticism with his head hanging low.

"Chan is a great leader!" Woojin exclaimed suddenly "he's fighting for something biggger than himself and isn't letting his fear of losing make him compliant." Jaebum's eyebrow rose at his sudden outburst while Jinyoung wore an expression that almost read as him being pleased with Woojin standing up for Chan.

"Chan you will be a great leader one day, I knew that from the start, even during our trainee days." Jaebum said "Nobody is perfect, not even you." Jinyoung smiled at this "You made the best decision you could've made in this kind of situation which is asking for help"

Before anyone else could speak they were interrupted by a sudden growl. "Chan!" Seungmin growled "Is this what we're doing now? Making deals with our enemy?!" Chan pinched the bridge of his nose trying to stop the oncoming headache this was about to bring.

Seungmin lunged forward claws unsheathed but was stopped mid-air by rings of green light. Jinyoung's hand was lifted slightly, suspending Seungmin in the air. "Let me go!" He hissed which caused Jinyoung to chuckle "Chan, you're members sure are full of fire. I can see why you seem so stressed."

"Seungmin please you have to understand, This is the-," Chan began to explain before he was cut off "YOU don't need to explain to just me, you need to explain to everyone." Seungmin growled.

Although Chan wished he could've explained when he was ready, this seemed to be the universe forcing him to stop procrastinating. "Ok," He answered "Let's go tell the others our plan." Chan smiled squeezing Woojin's hand. The five of them took off to find the others, Chan trusting them enough to show them where they were laying low.

The abandoned warehouse they stayed in was where they licked their wounds, all trying to recover from losing two members. Jaebum couldn't believe that the kids he was looking at were the fireballs that had taken his team down.

Sure they had been going easy on them back then but the team he was looking at now did not seem like it was capable of taking them down. In fact they were more like ghosts of their former selves. JJ Jinyoung projected into his head They look awful!

Him and Jinyoung had a habit of communicating telepathically for many years now, using it to correspond with each other without their own members hearing. Although there was another telepath here, their bond was too secure for him to listen in on. Not even JYP himself was aware of the psychic link they shared.

Although they all looked bad the one who looked the worst off was the boy that Jinyoung recalled controlled darkness. Changbin Jaebum said giving Jinyoung his name. He seemed to be very close to the boy that controlled light from what Jackson had told them. The thought of losing Jinyoung caused Jaebum to grip his shoulder tightly, pulling him closer to his chest as if to assure he wouldn't go anywhere. 

The minute they arrived they were met with panic. "Chan! Woojin!" Jeongin cried out "Wait why are they here?" Jisung asked. It had just dawned on them how their appearance might effect the others who had no knowledge of their new plan. "Wait let me explain-" Chan cried out but it was too late. Changbin's eyes had shoot open and they were pitch black. A single tear rolled down his cheek "You brought them here after everything that has happened?" He asked, voice trembling with rage. "Felix is gone because of JYP, the company they so diligently work for." 

Jinyoung's heart broke as Changbin poured his heart out. "We aren't here to remind you of what you've lost, we're here to help you get your friends back. Seungmin stood next to Jeongin with his arms crossed, still skeptical. "They aren't lying" Jeongin whispered into his ear. " I know"

Hyunjin being the last member had yet to create a real connection with the two lost members. He may not have been as affected as the others but he still felt a need to prove himself to the others. "Your plan, what is it?" he asked suddenly surprising the others. "We do the exact opposite of what they're expecting of us," Jaebum said fiercely "We take them head on," Chan nodded with the same look of determination as the other leader "But we're gonna need help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im actually gonna finish up this fic really soon lol. Im thinking about making a Got7 spinoff that shows how they became a team but idk lol. I feel like I lost all my readers but let me know if yall would read that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> before the war  
> very got7 centric

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is such a drama lol.   
> I can't help but think anything relating to got7 would be super dramatic.

Jaebum sat in his room deep in thought. Just a few hours he would be on the front lines of an all out war against JYP.  He never would've imagined that this would how it was all going to go down. He could remember when he was just a trainee, things hadn't been so bad back then, had they? Maybe I was just blind to it  he thought to himself. As he noticed things getting sketchy within the organization he decided to ignore it, too scared to lose everything he had made for himself and his teammates.

"I'm a coward," He laughed to himself dryly. Through a sudden burst of anger he materialized a psionic long sword and impaled the wall, letting out a primal cry of rage. The door opened quietly and Jinyoung slipped inside cautiously. "Jaebum-ah," he called quietly "what's the matter?" Jaebum walked over slowly, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist "Jinyoungie I'm weak, that's what is the matter." he responded weakly. Jinyoung tilted his head in confusion "Where did you get an idea like that?"

 "Chan is a great leader," Jaebum explained "He saw something wrong and immediately made moves to fix it. He lost two of his teamates and instead of breaking down he is leading a full on onslaught to get them back while also saving countless others." Jinyoung nodded to show that he was listening although he was still confused as to how all that made him weak. "He is capable of all this at so young while I have years on him and I'm still scared, scared of losing everything," he said voice now a whisper "scared of losing you." 

Jinyoung, finally understanding what the problem was pulled Jaebum in placing a light kiss on his lips "You don't think Chan is just as scared? He is not only responsible for the lives of his teammates but now he's charged with and responsible for the lives of two other teams who he roped into his grand plan." Jaebum was beginning to smile which meant Jinyoung was getting through too him "Jaebum you're strong, stronger than all of us" He rubbed his earlobe which had become their gesture of comfort over the years, a habit left over from when they had kept their relationship from their teammates. 

After another kiss and reassurance that Jaebum would not be having another angry psychic outburst, Jinyoung left their room and headed to the balcony. Although he had to put on a strong face to comfort Jaebum, the truth was he was just as terrified. They were risking everything, not just for Chan's teammates but for mutants as a whole. Jinyoung was pulled abruptly from his thoughts by a gust of air, followed by Jackson's appearance.

"Beauty had to go calm the Beast huh?" Jackson asked "He just needed some reassurance, that's all" Jinyoung answered, trying to keep it as vague as possible. He loved Jackson but he had a tendency to instigate and gaslight already volatile situations. "He wouldn't have happened to tell you the rest of plan in there did he?" Jackson asked. Jinyoung shook his head no which triggered Jackson's famous hyena laugh "You mean to tell me he won't even tell his own fiancee what they're planning to do in there?" 

Jinyoung faltered at Jackson referring to information him and Jaebum hadn't shared with the team yet. He saw Jackson's hand blur and reappear with a simple wedding band on a silver chain "Pretty basic but I never took Jaebum for a diamond kinda guy anyways," Jinyoung grabbed his neck panicked, unable to process how Jackson grabbed the necklace from around it. When Jaebum had proposed they decided as a pair to wait to tell the others for no reason other than their own privacy. Instead of wearing their rings on their fingers they had decided to wear them on a necklace, Jaebum explaining that they would be closer to their hearts that way. Jackson now done examining the ring simply tossed it back to Jinyoung "Although if we were still together I would've probably come up with something a lot better." 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, knowing this was where this conversation was going "If I was the leader I would also make sure all my teammates knew the plan in full," Jackson said "considering we're risking our lives and all." before Jinyoung could respond he added "I also wouldn't keep my love for you a secret because of my own pride." That particular comment effectively pissed Jinyoung off "Jaebum has a reason for why he's keeping the plan a secret, him and the other two leaders agreed on that!" he growled "and I'm aware how you and Jaebum's styles differ, dating me while entertaining someone else is much more your style. Jaebum kept us a secret because he was dealing with things internally" Jackson smiled smugly "That didn't stop him from being with Youngjae." he said simply "Yeah well your so-called love for me didn't stop you from cheating on me with Mark!"

The two stood on the balcony in silence for a bit before Jackson broke it "Junior I didn't come out here to start a fight," Jinyoung eyes glowed green at the mention of his old nickname "Ok maybe I did come out here to start a fight, what can I say Mark was asleep and I was bored!" Jinyoung rolled his eyes, unable to grasp how Jackson can switch between emotions so easily "I know Jaebum has a reason for what hes doing, even if I cant see it right now," he explained "and I know i lost you for good, right?" Jinyoung nodded promptly making sure Jackson knew they were done for good "Hey can't blame me for trying right?" Before he could even laugh Jackson was gone. 

Jinyoung turned back to the balcony before Jackson reappeared "Oh and one more thing," Jinyoung raised his eyebrow waiting to see what Jackson was going to say "Wang gae," he said expectantly waiting for Jinyoung to finish the phrase. Jinyoung sighed and gave in "Park gae" He was met with another hysterical laugh and then silence. Jinyoung pulled out the necklace around his neck and squeezed it in his hand trying to somehow siphon strength from it because considering the parts of the plan that he did know, they were all going to need it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of different ideas going now lol and now I think I'm going to write a jjp fic but it might not have to do with this story.


End file.
